The killing perfection is mine
by Beelzebub Of Chaos
Summary: A ONE SHOT FLUFF THAT YOU WILL JUST LOVE. PAIRING-SESSHOMARUxKAGOME now a drabble series that will include small stories that i think of. NOW ACCEPTING REQUESTS
1. Chapter 1

**_The killing perfection is mine._**

**_One shot_**

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine_**

I wake up at exactly dawn; a bad habit I picked up from traveling with that insufferable half-breed mongrel. I open my eyes to see _his_ chest in front of me, moving up and down at a steady pace.

He is a work of art; from his body to his face and his hair- oh god, to die. Everything about him is absolutely perfect.

I start giggling when I remember his proposal. He walked up to me in all his greatness and said;

"Miko- I mean kagome, you are a powerful being worthy of this Sesshomaru. You have shown true honor and greatness in and out of the battle field…*sigh*…what this one is trying to say is…will you Miko Kagome, Shikon no Miko, do this Sesshomaru Lord of the West and son to Inu-no-Taisho the honor of being his mate?"

His eyes were closed at that point as if bracing himself for a blow and his cheeks were an interesting shade of red. We had known each other for a while and I had started falling in love with his arrogant self, so I said yes.

I stop giggling at the end of my little flashback when I feel some movement. I look up to find a pair of confused amber eyes staring back at me. I smile and tell him to go back to sleep. He blinks and smiles then pulls me closer to him and closes his eyes.

I sigh and wonder if I really deserve his love and loyalty. He is a perfect being and deserves some one equal to his beauty and power. I sigh once again long and hard this time, I do not deserve this or him so why did he choose me?

"A person as happy and beautiful as you should have no reason to sigh like that Ka-go-me."

I know this love will not last and someday he will get tired of me and toss me out, so I will enjoy and indulge myself while it still holds.

"What ails you koi?"

I look up at his worried molten amber eyes and smile. I lean in and whisper;

"Nothing a little lovin' and touchin' won't cure. Won't you please treat me doctor?"

His voice drops an octave lower; he leans closer and whispers in my ear. "My pleasure."

And I accept the fact that even though this will probably not last, for this single moment, the killing perfection is mine


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY. IT WAS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL I THOUGHT IT BELONGS HER****E.**_

_**SLAVE**_

An inviting stranger glances my way from eyes of gold. For a moment it looks as if he has the very sun burning within them.

Something draws me to him. Pulling me as though there are strings attached, I have no choice. Fixated on you I walk forward aimlessly swaying.

Fear. Something... an emotion I know I should feel, but I don't. I don't feel anything... nothing except the impulse to run to you. I am captivated.

Your graceful movement as you step into the shadows that seem to branch from you... they consume you, invite me, and for a brief moment I swear I see wings. Dark and beautiful... darkness that I would gladly allow to take me over. Like if I had asked aloud they would surround me and make me feel safe.

Cloaked in darkness you give me a smile. I am lost in your eyes, and couldn't turn to run away if I had wanted to. I smile back. You take my hand and I lean forward. Not an inch between us stands. You pull me into you and kiss me softly. Intoxicated by the taste of your kiss... you see that I won't turn away. That I would let you have your way. Anything you wanted, I would give... even my life.

Drunk and wanting, needing more. Just another taste. I lean in and kiss you again, ripping at the clothes that stand between you and me. I bite down easily and draw blood. You don't pull away. No anger in your eyes. You kiss me back and tell me lets go somewhere a little more private. I know I shouldn't but there is something about you... something compelling me. I let you take the lead.

We come to your apartment and I am on fire... feel as if eternity is passing by as I wait for you to open the door and pull me across the thresh hold. You silently push the door open and lead me in. A perfect gentleman. I hope there's something darker inside you. Hiding deep within. Something that will rip into me and steal my soul.

You close the door and I'm all over you. My dress drops around my feet. I rip your shirt to shreds trying to get it off faster. I want you. Your touch... your darkness.

You kiss down my neck and onto my collarbone. I breathe heavily. You whisper this is what I want... you can read my mind? I look into your eyes. I see my desire.

I pull your belt off while we kiss and back you into a wall. We trade places and now I am pinned. You have me completely and you smile at me because you know this.

I push you onto the bed and you smile in amusement. Laughing as you can tell I am a promising mate, if not slave.

You toss me over onto my back and kiss my neck feeling my mortal pulse just beneath my sun kissed skin. You kiss down my breast and my heart flutters.

I lightly claw you back and sides and you exhale deeply. I smile and your eyes change from that beautiful gold to crimson red. Red like the blood that flows through me. Still, fear does not rush throughout me.

You take me and bite my shoulder I moan in satisfaction as the blood flows like rivers down my back. You kiss and bite my neck just at the vein beneath my skin. Feed... I am yours. As you feed I am breathing heavily in excitement... moaning in pure happiness. Your darkness, your sin it consumes me. And I gladly drown in this ecstasy.

I lose consciousness and pass out. When I wake I still lie in your bed. You walk in from the night. Walking to the bed you sway gracefully.

You lie down next to me; kiss my forehead then my lips. I ask where I am and if this is where I belong; where I am to stay. You lean in and whisper, darling you are my slave... my love. You, if you wish to be, are my shadow girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Spend Eternity Together**

It was his night off and he was walking through the city looking for something to do before going home. Sesshomaru was bored and tired (mentally). He had lived through the centuries without a companion. Rin had died and so had Jaken. His faithful retainer and ugly friend had died after a fatal wound hit him during his ambush of Naraku. That half-breeds name still angers him to this day. His half-brother-he heard- had died together with the slayer. The monk and miko had disappeared only for the monk to reappear as a lord and a demon. It confused him and he did not like to be confused. He confronted the monk and asked him to explain during a meeting with the court when he Miroku had introduced himself. The monk did not know where his sister/brother had gone. Oh yes, he knew what had happened to the miko.

Sesshomaru was brought back to the present by a familiar scent. He looked towards the scent and noticed the familiar blue tinted hair that was connected to an extremely handsome male. Sesshomaru allowed his curiosity to lead him toward the male. He put himself on the path of the male and began walking.

Kaname wasn't looking where he was walking when he bumped onto someone. He had come back to his real dimension to set time straight and had decided to stay. His sister and little brother came back with him although Akira had still been unable to break out of the body seal. He had opened a host club for the fun of it and miroku supported him until he was able to do it himself. At the moment he was escorting an extremely rich mildly pretty client. Kaname looked towards the person he bumped into and had to do a double take. An emotion that had been put to rest suddenly bubbled up inside him. He beamed and smiled in slightly concealed excitement.

"Sesshomaru-sama it has certainly been a while. I have really missed you. The only people who I still have from those times are my brothers." Kaname exclaimed as he unhooked himself from the female he was with and hugged him.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly softened and smiled as he willingly gave the younger man a hug and squeeze back. He let go of the man and watched as he smiled at him

"I missed you too kagome. I really did." He watched as his words make kagome smile even wider than before.

"No, is Kaname now.

Kaname chuckled at the Tai and suddenly remembered he had a guest. He looked toward the woman and noticed her staring at Sesshomaru in awe and it slightly pissed-off Kaname for some unknown reason that confused him.

"Hanah-chan this is Sesshomaru Taisho an extremely good friend of mine."

"I know who he is. He is THE Sesshomaru Taisho, creator and CEO of Royalties Company that is in an alliance with Ookami Corporation owned by Koga Ookami who is also in alliance with your brother Miroku Ryū Kitsune and his company Dragon Fox Fire Unlimited."

"Wow you are really knowledgeable Hanah-chan."

"Yeah well…but what I want to know is-"

"Oh I am so sorry Hannah but our time is up. I have to go, come on Sesshomaru."

Before the female could protest, they were already out of sight.

!

Sesshomaru was dragged by Kaname around until they reached a huge host club. They walked in and everyone seemed to know him 'so this was a place he frequented, worked at, or owned,' Sesshomaru thought. When someone took their jackets and Kaname led him to an office in the third floor Sesshomaru concluded that he owned the place.

"I would never have thought you would own a host club." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on one of the couches he had in the office.

"Huh, that is the same thing my brothers said. Just because I used to be female does not mean I have to act like a female Sesshomaru-sama."

"No -sama it makes me feel like I'm the same old prick from the feudal era."

"What's this? Sesshomaru does not want to be addressed formally? What has this world come to!?"

Sesshomaru playfully growled at the male who was now sitting next to him. They looked at each other before breaking to a fit of laughter.

"You really changed fluffy. Where did your fluff go anyway?"

Sesshomaru smirked and snapped his fingers and the fluff materialized on his shoulders. Kaname beamed and pounced on it feeling its softness. Kaname heard a soft rumbling while petting the boa. He looked up to see Sesshomaru with his eyes closed purring. Kaname begun to laugh, trying to suppress but failing horribly. He finally gave into laughter and laughed his heart out. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers while blushing and the fluff disappeared making Kaname, who was still laughing to fall onto his lap. Kaname stopped laughing and looked up at Sesshomaru with some emotion in his eyes that Sesshomaru could not identify. Kaname reached his hand up and grabbed one strand of Sesshomaru's black hair. He had a concealment spell on that turned his hair black and eyes brown. It also made his markings disappear but he could identify the Tai anywhere.

Kaname smiled a soft smile that took Sesshomaru completely off guard. The emotion in his eyes disappeared but there was still a trace of it in his eyes. Kaname got off his lap and let go of his hair.

"I better get you home fluff-an'-stuff, wouldn't want your mate or so to bitch at you."

"Surprisingly I do not have a mate or so and would you stop calling me that insufferable name?"

'So I have a chance at least, no matter how small, I have a chance.' Kaname thought to himself.

"Nope because if I did I would call you Sess-chan, Maru-kun, or any other name I can think of so take it or leave it."

"Fine, fluffy it is."

Kaname walked to his desk and pressed his intercom and called for someone called Scar to come to his office. A few moments later a slightly muscular man with a cross scar on his cheek walked in. Kaname left him in charge of the store.

They got their coats and walked out the back to avoid unnecessary interruptions as Kaname put it. Kaname led him to the parking lot across the club and they got into Kaname's blue and green Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren.

"It it's a beautiful car. I have a McLaren F1, Similar but not the same."

"Nice, very nice."

They drove in silence with Sesshomaru occasionally giving him the directions. They reached the estate and bid each other good bye with Kaname dropping him off at the door of the huge-ass mansion. Sesshomaru leaned down at the window and handed Kaname a card.

"It has my work address and I put my personal number on the back. We should hang out some time. It was nice seeing you kagome, I mean Kaname." He smirked as he made the intentional mistake. Before Kaname could retort he had used his demonic speed to run into his house laughing all the way.

Kaname watched Sesshomaru leave while laughing and shook his head in amusement before driving off making sure to put the card the older man had given him safe.

"It's good to see you again Sesshomaru. I had surprised my love for to a point I forgot about it and found another but now I can freely express it." He drove off with that last thought.

!

!

!

!

**Part 2**

A week had passed before Kaname contacted Sesshomaru. The Tai had been antsy the whole time, becoming a nervous mess. He had become worried that the younger man had forgotten him of lost his contact information.

Kaname had walked into his office carrying a box of doughnuts and two coffees. Sesshomaru's employees who worked at the top floor with him-witnessed for the first time-him show emotion.

Kaname was wearing-from the top going down-silver Gucci sunglasses with his hair tied up. He was wearing a half-cut leather jacket with a black tank top with a skull on it, black ripped Dior skinny-jeans and Jeffrey Campbell Zippered Combat Boots, around his neck a dragon pendant with glowing green eyes.

Kaname smiled as he walked into Sesshomaru's office lobby with everyone looking at him, including Sesshomaru who was standing in front of some female's desk holding some documents.

"Sesshomaru I missed you. I brought doughnuts and coffee."

Sesshomaru was so shocked he outright laughed. "Sakura file these and send these notes to Dragon Fox Fire Unlimited. Please set all my appointments three hours back."

"Yes sir"

"Kaname, follow me."

Kaname followed after Sesshomaru-waving to sakura who waved back in confusion-into his office.

Kaname put the doughnuts and coffee on the table, giving Sesshomaru his coffee and grabbing his before he sat down in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"How come you contacted me this way?"

"Well it's much more fun than calling isn't it?"

"Yes but calling to tell me you are coming would have been much more convenient."

They both smiled at that. Sesshomaru opened the box of doughnuts, he took out one glazed doughnut and just as he was about to bit into it, it vanished. He blinked, then blinked again and looked up from his hand to Kaname and saw him biting into his doughnut. A tick mark appeared on his brow, he took out another and the same happened, another and the same happened. The same pattern happened for two more doughnuts until Sesshomaru had it.

Kaname was sitting down with another one of the stolen doughnuts with a smug look on his face when he felt himself being lifted then placed down again. It took a moment to load what had happened. He felt a hard surface behind him and when he looked back, he realized that he was on sesshomaru's lap.

TO BE CONTINUED...or not...totally depends on you guys' reviews. XOXO my pretties! [^_^] [0_0] [o_o] [^_^]


End file.
